


A Different Lullaby

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: When Hulk goes on a rampage in New York, Tony has to make a decision about how to stop him.Basically, read this if you love clichés about loving monsters.
Relationships: Stanner - Relationship, Tony Stark & Bruce Banner, Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, science boyfriends - Relationship, science bros - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Different Lullaby

“You might wanna catch Dr. Banner, first,” the robot sneered before being obliterated by Tony’s blasters.

No. No, no, no, no.

Tony was filled with dread as he used his jet propulsors to propel himself into the air at lightning speed. Faster. He needed to go faster.

His heart was racing almost as fast as he was flying. He swallowed. 

“Uh, Friday, any news on the Hulk?” He silently prayed to himself that there would be none, fully aware that was most likely not going to be the case.

And he was right, unfortunately. “There appear to be many news reports on the Hulk.” Tony watched the screen on his helmet in horror as the giant green behemoth rampaged through the streets of New York City. He cringed as the giant green giant slammed a car into the side of a building. 

He never thought he would have to resort to this, even though Bruce thought otherwise. He remembered Bruce begging him to help him build a machine to help bring him down in case he lost control. At the time, Tony just snorted and told him they had no need of such a device. 

It was a good thing Tony humored him.

“Dear God,” Tony winced as he witnessed Bruce-er, the Hulk- demolish an entire city block with his fists. He tensed. “Hold on, Bruce, I’m on my way.”

“Friday, call in Veronica.” 

A few minutes later, he arrived in the city. People were panicking and running everywhere. Several buildings were destroyed. Soldiers were rushing to the scene. It was chaos. 

He wanted to go down there and help them, but he knew what he had to do first. 

“ROAARRRRRR!!!” There was a thud that nearly shook the ground. Tony rushed over to it, hoping he had trapped him. 

Sure enough, when we turned the corner, he saw the giant green monster roar with rage and pain as he was forcibly pulled into one of Tony’s containment machines.

“It’s okay, big guy! Just relax! You’re going to be okay!” He hoped his voice would calm him down a little.

Hulk froze for a moment. He looked up at Tony before he was fully surrounded and enclosed by the huge metal container, his giant green eyes softening for a moment. Then he roared and pounded against the wall as it sprayed sleeping gas.

“Please go to sleep, please go to sleep,” Tony almost sung as he watched his machine work. 

The soldiers readied their guns as if they would do any real damage. Tony rolled his eyes, almost thankful that Bruce, or rather Hulk, was bulletproof.

He tried again. “Bruce, it’s okay, just listen to my voice. I know you’re angry, but please, try to remember who you are. This isn’t you!” 

The Hulk growled and continued to pound the walls to no avail. He roared again, this time slightly weaker than normal. “Rrrrrrrrrr.” 

Tony zoomed toward the container and yelled for everyone to get out of the area. The soldiers stayed to his annoyance, but he almost didn’t care.

As he waited for them to leave, he noticed the container stopped shaking. “Bruce?” He knocked on the surface. “Are you you again?” He looked through a see-through point in the container. The Hulk looked back at him, his expression was livid. 

The Hulk punched the ground this time, causing the container to sink by a few inches.

“Oh shit.” Tony tried to reason with him. “Bruce, hey, if you stop this right now, I’ll give you a million dollars. How’s that sound?”

The giant just roared as he pounded the ground again. 

Okay, so bribing didn’t work. Tony thought for a few moments. What could bring Bruce out? He sighed, trying to come up with something. Then it hit him. He sighed. He almost preferred to use his Veronica suit.

He took off his helmet and knocked at the window again.

Hulk stopped for a moment and looked up. When he saw Tony’s face, he froze, his eyes locked onto him as though he were in a trance.

“Hey buddy,” he started, his voice soft. “Having a bad day? Me too.”

Hulk was transfixed. His head tilted a little, like Bruce sometimes did when something confused him.

Adorable. Giant, green, and angry, but still adorable. Tony smiled at this, despite himself. “Yeah, it’s me! Tony, your science bro!”

Hulk grunted. Tony took this as an “I know!”

Tony continued. “Look, Bruce, I-”

Suddenly, the Hulk clenched his giant fists and roared. He pounded on the ground again, causing the container to sink even further. It was halfway into the ground.

“Woah, woah, hey! Take it easy, buddy!” Tony tried, but to no avail this time. 

The Hulk ignored him as he kept punching the ground, each blow causing him to sink a few inches.

Tony was panicking. If this kept up, he’d break free and hurt countless others. He just might have to use Veronica after all. Unless…

“Bruce, please! Listen to me!”

The giant kept on punching. He growled as if to say, “What?”

Tony gulped. This was his second-to-last resort. If this didn’t work… He took a deep breath. 

“I love you.”

The pounding stopped. Hulk looked up at Tony and furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

Tony pressed his sweaty forehead against the side of the window, ignoring the stares coming from the people. “I know this is sudden and unexpected, but I just needed to get that off my chest.” He put his hand against the window, despite thinking about how stupid he must look right now. “But it’s true, Bruce. I swear. This isn’t for show. This isn’t to get you to turn back-although that would be fantastic-”

Hulk growled impatiently.

“Sorry! Anyways, Bruce, I promise, whatever that witch did to you, whatever she made you saw, I’m gonna make her regret it. But for now,” He looked at Hulk, who looked at him back, his posture more relaxed, his face soft. “Please just come back to me, Bruce.”

The green behemoth put his hand on the window, directly opposite of Tony’s. He began to yawn before his knees gave out. Tony saw his hand begin to shrink before it fell off. However, there was too much gas in the container for him to be sure that’s what he saw.  
Minutes later, he heard the container unlock. “Target pacified,” the machine stated as Tony rushed in.

Through the gas, Tony could barely make out a small, skinny, naked figure lying facedown in the center of the container. He immediately went over to him, picked him up, and flew him out of there.

Hours later, Bruce woke up with one of the worst headaches he’s ever had. He groaned as he attempted to sit up. 

“Nope, you’re still resting.” A hand forced him back down into bed. The confused man looked up to see a very concerned and relieved Tony Stark looking over him. 

“W-what’s going on? Where- what happened? I-” he was hushed by Tony putting his fingers on his lips.

“Nothing you need to be concerned about right now. All you need to do right now is rest.”

Bruce looked at him for a few moments. “I hulked out didn’t-”

“Shhhh, just sleep.”

“But-”

“Shhhh.” His fingers pressed slightly more into his lips with each “shh.” 

Bruce sighed. There was no arguing with Tony. “Alright, alright. You win. But before I sleep, there’s something I want to tell you.”

Tony nodded as he took back his hand. “Hmm?”

“While I was, uh, unconscious, I had a dream that…” He shook his head. “Nevermind. It was just a dream. It’s not important.” He closed his eyes.

Tony looked at him curiously. “No, no, tell me. What was it about?”

Bruce chuckled. “Oh, it’s funny, really. It’s a little foggy, but all I remember is that you were there in your suit. I’m not sure where I was or what I was doing, but I knew you were talking to me. At one point you offered me a million dollars.” He smiled at the memory. “For some reason, I didn’t take your offer. Crazy right?” He looked at Tony, who’s face was now entirely red. “Hey, you okay? What’s the matter?”

Tony coughed. “Nothing! Nothing.” He glanced at the ceiling, feeling embarrassed for the first time in his life. “Uh, you remember anything else from the dream?”

Bruce thought for a moment and then shook his head. “Sadly, that was all I could remember. I know I’m forgetting something though.” He scratched his head, trying to remember. “It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

Tony wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. “So, that’s all you needed to say?”

“Heh, I guess so. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” He yawned. “I thought I would remember that one part of my dream. It just felt significant enough to-”

In the span of a second, Tony’s lips were on his. They were warm and soft, everything Bruce thought they would feel like. He surrendered to the kiss before kissing back. 

After what seemed like hours, they finally broke apart. Bruce was so flustered, his face was beet red. 

Tony just smiled. “You remember now?”


End file.
